


Markiplier x Reader: The King Of Tetris

by KingOfHearts709



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Kissing, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, markipliergame, tetris - Freeform, the king of tetris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the King of Tetris. Mark is determined to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markiplier x Reader: The King Of Tetris

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a crappy night and I was playing Tetris and this made me feel loads better.  
> And plus, I really am good at Tetris Evolution. x

“Oh, my God!” you gasped as you held the game in your hands. “You have Tetris Evolution?” Mark looked up at you from his phone and nodded when he saw the game cover.  
“I have for a while now,” he answered simply. “Haven’t played it, really.”  
“Oh, my God, can I play it?” You looked at Mark with such childish glee that he couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Sure, (YN),” he nodded, and you eagerly put the game into the Xbox, setting it up and grabbing a controller before taking your place beside Mark and beginning.  
It was only an hour later that Mark had come back from upstairs to see you still playing. The pieces on the screen were moving ever-so-quickly down to their rightful places on the board that keeping pace seemed impossible.  
“How are you still-” Mark tried to say, but you shook your head.  
“Shh,” you shushed him, eyes not even blinking as you were fully concentrated on trying to keep your lines at the bottom. Finally, after another twenty minutes, you lost and the screen flashed ‘New High Score” in big, bold letters.  
“Holy crap, (YN), how did you do that?” Mark asked you, staring at the incredibly high number.  
“Skill,” you answered simply. “Dude, I’ve been playing Tetris for a really long time.”  
“I bet I could beat you.” You snorted. “Hey, I’ve been playing this game a while, too! You’re not automatically the King of Tetris without some kind of challenge. You smirked and held out a second controller.  
“Game on.” So Mark took the controller and you set it up for two players on the marathon mode.  
“Damn it!” Mark cursed as he reached the top and you were somewhere around the middle.  
“Told you,” you said, getting a Tetris as you did so.  
“You need to teach me how to be better at this game.” You shook your head.  
“I can’t just teach you, Mark. It requires a lot of practice and precision.” You nodded to the controller in his hand. “Besides, you were using the joystick instead of the D-pad.”  
“What difference is that?”  
“Precision. Work on your button mashing skills.” The game ended after a good thirty minutes, Mark simply watching as your score climbed and climbed to a point where he didn’t think it was possible to go higher.  
“Finished?” Mark asked as the game’s title screen came on. You dropped the controller in your lap and nodded, stretching.  
“I think I’ve proven my point,” you said.  
“What point?”  
“That I’m the King of Tetris.” You stood up. “I’m heading home. Hang out tomorrow?”  
“Why don’t you just sleep here?”  
“I’ve got laundry to do and bathrooms to clean.” You shrugged as you grabbed your jacket, heading towards the front door. “See you! Text me if anything comes up!” You left and made the short trek home from the apartment building as Mark considered various options of taking your title away from you.  
“What’s up, Mark?” you said as you answered your phone.  
“Hey, you coming over today?” he asked.  
“Yeah, why?”  
“We’ve got work to do.” You laughed a little.  
“Well, considering I was about to leave for your house, good timing. I’ll see you in about ten.” You hung up. Work to do? Who was he, Dean Winchester?  
“Hey,” Mark said as you let yourself in, like always.  
“What’s up with this whole ‘We’ve got work to do’ thing?” you asked, shrugging off your jacket and flopping on the couch.  
“I have derived the perfect plan to beat you at Tetris,” Mark beamed, seeming proud about whatever it was that he had planned.  
“Oh, really?”  
“Really, really.” Mark tossed you the controller you had used the day before and booted up the game.  
“What?” Mark yelled, pointing at the screen. “How? How did you beat me, even when I had been practicing since you left yesterday?”  
“You were playing since I left?” you asked in disbelief, looking at the two leaderboard scores before your attention turned to Mark.  
“I mean, I slept, but I practiced really hard!” Mark sighed. “I will not let you be the King of Tetris!” Mark picked up his controller and leaned over to push you a little before moving to his previous position as the game started again.  
Then he got an idea.  
As the game progressed, you suddenly noticed that Mark was much closer to you than before, and seemed to be leaning towards your figure on some kind of instinct. The hell is he doing, you thought to yourself. You tried to concentrate fully on the game, but the feeling of Mark’s leg pressed up against yours made you a bit flustered.  
“Hey, Mark...,” you said.  
“Hm?” he asked, his voice lower than usual.  
“What’re you doing?” Mark shrugged, his arm brushing up and down against yours as he did so.  
“Am I making you uncomfortable?” You sighed. Of course he was. Not in a bad, you’re-really-creepy-please-stop way. More like a you’re-taking-my-attention-away-please-stop way. Although, you weren’t to tell your friends to stop because you were uncomfortable. It was just something about Mark that made you more flustered and nervous than ever. It wasn’t fair, that Mark was using himself to distract you, that somehow, he knew being extremely close to you would cause you to lose interest in the game, that-  
“I win,” you suddenly heard Mark’s voice say. You dropped the controller, blushing furiously.  
“What?” you asked, going in and out of reality.  
“I said, I win.” You looked at Mark. He had a cheeky grin on his face that outlines his laugh lines.  
You snapped.  
You lunged for him and planted a kiss on his lips, making his fall backwards onto the couch. You heard his controller drop onto the floor as he lay there, completely shocked. You pulled away from him.  
“Holy crap,” were the first words out of his mouth. You were sure you blushed even more as you stared at him.  
“I hate you,” you said. “You distracted me.” Mark chuckled, knowing his plan had worked successfully. “That was your plan?”  
“That was my back-up plan made on the spot,” he corrected. You sighed.  
“I swear, if you ever screw with me like that again-”  
“Oh, be quiet.” And Mark pulled you down to kiss you, still smiling as you were now the one in shock. You made a strangled noise as you somehow started kissing back until it was broken.  
“So, am I the King of Tetris?” he asked. You shook your head.  
“No,” you said. “You’re the King of Douche-Baggery.”


End file.
